


WHAT WAS AND WILL BE AGAIN

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric





	WHAT WAS AND WILL BE AGAIN

SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN

 

Mary came out of the kitchen, wiping floury hands on her apron.

Coming up behind her, John nuzzled into her throat as she giggled happily, then maneuvered her under the mistletoe and kissed her thoroughly, lovingly.

"What do you want for Christmas, sweetheart?" he asked softly, running a gentle hand over her swelling belly.

Mary looked at her husband, at her son Dean playing near the Christmas tree with his new army men, then down at the new life growing inside her.

She smiled up at John, blue eyes luminous. "I have everything I'm ever going to need right here."


End file.
